Kizokou island rebellion part 2
'PROPERTY UNDEADJESTER '''http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Davon_State_%22son_of_a_belli%22 Police head qaurters was practicly empty of prisnors, just Devon State and another elderly pirate. Four gaurds were in the front watching them until another elderly man walks in. An old man of the age sixty, the judge, talking about my faith. I couldn't hear i couldn't feel. Something about finding a den den mushi transmission about pirates. I the son of a rich man might be jailed for a while or released. While my best friend was burned on the spot by demands of Lord egghead. Rage filled my hole of depression . Trapped, these wounds will never let me be free. I pass out and wake up in cold sweat. A nightmare of a blizzard fire a top of a building burning away the forests of land. Creation at it's most bueatiful. I wake up rubbing my eyes and head. "ughh no more rice cakes before bed." The pirate next door laughs since all we've had to eat was bread and water. " Yo, old guy want my roce cake?" I pass him some of my bread and he refuses it says i'll need to save my strength. He had these large tanned hands scarred ridden. " What's wrong kid your crying." He could hear the small drops hit the floor. " My nakama is dead and iw as too scared to fight, i can't be a pirate." I hear the man move a bit, take some time to breath and than he talked. " War, war is death, war is pain, people will die, friends will be gone, But your friend udnerstood first hand what it takes to win, sacrifice of body and soul. You have taken the 1st step to being a real pirate. You've experianced lost. Now you must deliver sacrifice." I sniff up some loose oggies and continue to tear, how can this guy say this is good for me. The anger comes back "How do you know anything about this! your just a cazy old man." He stands up and pulls out a fruit, a strange green fruit with red dots. " No kid i'm a man offering you a chance to fight back, to stop being scared to risk it all. You remind me of myself when i was younger. I lost my whole crew today. I don't think i have it in me anymore. I've lived a long time my era is done. So what would it be?" I take the fruit thinking back at the times i promised with mciheal no matter what one of us will become a emperor of the world. Even if one of us dies. I bite with the ache of a reviving promise. ''Tump- thump- thump. "''I FEEL-," ''burp " Nothing, nothing at all." "waaaaaaaa!" The old man fell backwards in surprise, i yelled at him "YOU GAVE ME A FAKE FRUIT." Out of now where the once dead prison was filled with murmors as if people were being revived to an age where piracy was common here. Murmors could be heard everywhere. "ugh i was in pain now i don't mind." "i felt like my dreams were crushed but now they don't seem so far." "YES YES YES I CAN WIN I CAN WIN I CAN DO THIS *heavy breathing." "GET SOMEEEEEE". The old man stood up in tears looking at all the young pirates tears coming from his eyes with a big smile. "MY NAKAMA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." With that the man stood up and bent open every cell bar including mine. " Ahh my crew turned out when our ship blew up we were spread aorund the ocean. I thought i was the only survivor but it turns out we all got picked up by diffrent marine." Of course he didn't notice my look of horror to him bending the bars like it was nothing. " ah yes that fruit, that fruit has woken something in me, i feel energized you sir have the voice of courage, you've given us the power to follow our dreams again. Freeing you is the last of my favors for i'm Naguri!. My ship was destroyed by a whirpool!" The old man was dressed in shogun robes and a fisherman's coat, also aparently he found a large mallet. "what the devil is a Nagu- " He was gone in a literal blink of an eye. Maybe my imagination, maybe i'm insane but it happened. It really and surely did happened. I have a devil fruit power to give courage, a yuuki yuuki fruit. Incredible, maybe this is exactly what i need to avenge my friend. To take down it's currupter it's almost night time, the mine should be on max population right now. "There the mine is the perfect place to rally the troops." I finally got to the mine and started shout, " Stop mining, stop mining, we don't want to mine for lousy pay and food, we want real pay and food. We want our homes fixed , our roads, we want to keep the fish not hand it to the nobles." The second i shouted i found myself being surrounded by police. The people looking at me in bewilderment. what was wrong? But i realized i had to be overcomed with emotion for this to work. I thought of my promise to be so famous i become the emperor of the world. "LET'S REBEL FOR EQAUL RIGHT" A green aura bounced off the stone, bounced back into me, i saw the policemen surrounding me, gun and swords at thee ready to fire at. I felt it the strength of my voice, it bounced off the rocks and onto me. I wasn't scared thanks to my voice the police weren't eiter. I grabbed my blade, unseathed and like clockword they fired and i jumped over them. Landed behind three out of the twenty surrounding me. The other fifty went to try and stop the six hundred armed and angry civilians. " Fencing disarm technique: Ten reputition." I quickly disarm ten of the policemen, deflecting two upward slice coming from my sides. Dodged one shot by kicking the gun into the air and turning at my heel to deep cut five officers drawing their swords. The officers to my right completly over run, mostly 400 miners still rushing at full speed. The other two hundred slowly overwhelming and crushing the police force. Only two large officer stood in front of me. Was i scared, yes, could i feel it hell no. They take two great mauls and slam it at me. All those years of swimming with weights, wrestling apes, and chraging bulls have paid off. Speed, speed is the factor when you don't have strength. I charged head on speed over time and distance multiplied by weight eqauls force. With full charge i hit them with enough force that my body is propeled up to their eye level after deflecting their hammers. Great shock in their eyes where i quickly cut the giant's left eyes out. Land behind them and slcie up their thighs and hamstring msucles rendering their legs useless. "Too the castle!." We run yelling demands, proper hours, regular breaks, better food, better pay, and living condition. Income for town repairs, cuts for taxes. Ships allowed to make port other than king egghead's trade depots. It was exhillerating, the sky was black with storms and not a single drop of rain. The more i shouted the more battle ready the people were. Their state of mind was at superhuman level. Their bodies ready to collapse but i had a plan. A plan to help the North and the people who have fallen here. We rich the door step to find two hundred marines at the ready. The king horrified asking the marine commander for advice. A strong man of the name "Glove" who supposedly took on the strawhats himself. A man who learned much wisdom from his vice admirals. "In times where we are surely to lose it is best to give in to their demands or find ourselves crushed by them. " I forced the King to sign a contract fullfilling the demands of the revolters and dropping all charges for rebelion. Any violation of this contract will force the world justice to treat the king as treason. I also forced his soon son-in-law to sign a contract to build a gold statue by hand of micheal to reperesent the fallen miners and officers. I also made him donate three hundred million berries for rebuilding the north side of the island. Of course in the end i was placed as a criminal with a five million berry bounty for starting a rebellion against the world government. What we really made it five million was what happened before i left. Snow real snow. It was snowing on Kizokou island! I kept running from marine after marine to get to my father's boat. But at my father's house i found the son of the belli himself. Belli rich. In gold plated armor and a gold plated sword. "you shall not pass criminal for i am noble therefore you will be crushed." I quickly slice through the straps of his armor and cut his chest. My blade to hs face. "Son of belli eh, I;M THE SON OF BELLI, ME!" and i kick his face breaking his teeth. As i run to the boat i hear my father yelling at me. " I hate you son for stealing my boat." Tears in his eyes. "my baot, my boat i will miss you! be safe boat! be safe!" I stolen two hundred million bellies. This was it. I was a pirate with most likely a million bounty. I hear the noble's son scream, "TELL THE WORLD I OFFER FIVE HUNDRED MILLION BELLI TO WHO EVER BRINGS ME HIS CORPSE." The shock in my face as the ships come after me. Marines and the bounty hunters in the dock. Than a blizzard arrives and blow them away. Saved by the winds again, "i am the snow pirates." I heard the king paid glove to put my bounty to maximum. Ended up with a five million instead of one cause of it. But people are really after the five hundred million reward. ain't i lucky. Category:Stories